Captain of the Guard
This man was the captain of the Royal Guard in service to King George II. He participated in Jack Sparrow's legendary escape from London. Biography Jack Sparrow Sometime in 1750, the Royal Guard would arranged the capture of pirates Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs at St. James's Palace. The Captain would use his musket to knock Jack to the ground shortly before he was taken away. He would immediately lead a column of guards into the banquet room, where King George II would try to convince Jack Sparrow to guide an expedition to the Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at St. James's Palace.]] However, though he was completely surrounded, Jack Sparrow attempted to escape the banquet room. Using his sword, the Captain would attack at Jack, but not before the pirate was able to rise up to the top of the room's windowsill and escape the room. With haste, the guards immediately ran to find the pirate where they would find an open window. The Captain would look out for Jack Sparrow until he noticed Jack hiding behind one of the banners in London's streets and blows his whistle. A window next to the banner opens, and the Captain ordered another guard to cut the tassel holding the banner, which led to Jack plummeting down into a carriage. By the time the Captain caught up with Jack Sparrow, he was jumping on top of a carriage and jumping to another carriage. Jack would soon end up driving a coal wagon. The Captain, now chasing Jack on a horse, fires his pistol at Jack, but hits a lantern mounted on the side of the wagon, causing the coal to burst into flames. The Royal Guard would soon loose Jack in the chase. Not wanting to fail their King, the Captain led the guards as they continued their search for Jack in the Captain's Daughter pub. They found Jack with a female pirate and fought against them, but not before they escaped into the River Thames to safety. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits The Captain of the Guard was a violent and ruthless man who was a servant of King George II of Great Britain. Proud of his position as Captain of the Guard, the Captain took advantage of his position like when he knocked Captain Jack Sparrow to the rocky ground of the St. James's Palace with his musket instead of just grabbing the pirate and taking him away as his men did later. Fiercely loyal to the British Empire, the Captain didn't give in to catch Sparrow in order not to fail his King, though Sparrow ultimately escaped from his hands. Behind the scenes *The Captain of the Guard was portrayed by Luke Roberts in On Stranger Tides. *In the original story for The Curse of the Black Pearl, the leader of the British forces in Port Royal was a villainous Captain of the Guard named Defoe. The character was ultimately replaced with James Norrington.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p45. *In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the Captain of the Guard is absent, though a similar character to him, possibly a bearded Captain of the Guard, stands at the side of King George II along Hector Barbossa. Additionally, Barbossa fulfills the Captain's role as the one who leads the Royal Guards at London's streets. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of London Category:Males Category:Captains Category:English Category:British soldiers Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen